The present invention is generally directed to computers, and more particularly is concerned with a conversion system for providing portability of hardware modules between computer systems based on different architectures.
With the rapid advances presently being made in the semiconductor industry, personal and other desktop computers are becoming more and more popular. This increased popularity is accompanied by a proliferation of the number of different types of computers that are available to the consumer. Often, a consumer will buy one type of computer because it provides certain desirable features, e.g. a dedicated word processing system. However, that consumer may also wish to have available to him features that are associated with a different manufacturer's personal computer system. Even if the two types of computers can operate with the same application software, they may not be hardware compatible in that information or features available on one cannot be readily processed by the other.
One feature that distinguishes many different types of computer systems is the rate at which data is transmitted and processed within the system. For example, one computer might operate at a speed of 8 MHz, whereas another might operate at a speed of only about 4.8 MHz. In such an event, information being produced by one computer will appear to be asynchronous to the other computer. Accordingly, when one type of computer system is to operate with a hardware module designed for the other, there is a need for asynchronous logic. This logic causes an information event from one computer to be held until a clock pulse occurs from the timing system of the other computer. Such a requirement can introduce a one or two clock cycle delay in order to catch events of interest.
Other instances of a hardware incompatibility include features that may be internal to the central processing unit of one computer but external devices on the other. Because these features do not have identical architectures, the computer having the integral features must be capable of addressing similar features at an external location in order to provide compatibility.